


Adventures in Babysitting

by DragonflyxParodies



Series: Capricorn [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: And blackmails his baby bro, And by rivalry, Future Teasing, Gen, I mean unmitigated hatred, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Tim babysits, but positive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Tim gets asked to watch Damian for a night.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Capricorn [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 363





	Adventures in Babysitting

Damian’s school made no sense to Tim. Jason had pulled him out of Gotham’s public school system and sent him to some private school _way_ out in the country. The Outlaws didn’t have a safehouse near it, and it was a long drive from Gotham, and there was a _zeta tube_ nearby which made _no_ sense, but it didn’t even connect to the one on their island _where they were currently living_.

It was a good school, sure, but it was so _out there_ – Jason was hiding something there, Tim thought. Some mask-related reason he needed to stay close to the district. Jason, of course, knew he suspected that – and so had made it a point to never let Tim pick up the kids.

But Jason and Roy were caught up in something and Kori was making Dick help her rescue the two of them and Jason apparently had been so indisposed he hadn’t been able to protest when Roy called and asked Tim if he could babysit. He’d leapt at the offer. If he cornered Damian without tipping his hand, the kid might tell him – because there was _no way_ that Damian _didn’t_ know why Jason had sent him to fucking _Kansas_.

So, Tim slouched in one of Bruce’s old cars and played with his phone in his hands while he waited for the middle school to get out.

Despite his protests, Jason had finally caved and let Damian skip a grade. But just one. He was attending so he could _socialize_ , not to actually learn anything. Tim had found common ground with the kid on more than on occasion, complaining about the United State’s education system – it was nice to have Damian so riled up over something so innocent and _not at Tim_.

After a moment’s hesitation, Tim shut the engine off and slid out of the door – just in time for the mechanical shrill of a pre-recorded bell to screech across the grounds. A few heartbeats later, the doors slammed open and students poured out.

Damian came out at the tail end of the crowd. And while he didn’t hang out with Cass all that much, he’d picked up on a few things from his older sister – so Tim immediately recognized the way Damian was all puffed up and expectant.

He was trying to impress somebody.

_Holy shit_ , did Jason move the kid all the way out here for a _crush?_

And then a dark-haired boy with a grin so bright it was blinding shot out of the door and tossed an arm around Damian’s shoulders.

And Damian, at that moment, looked so pleased with himself that Tim could have cried with sheer _joy_ when Damian looked up and spotted him –

-and all that self-satisfied preening turned into pure, abject, and unadulterated _horror_.

Tim recognized Damian’s _friend_ immediately. And the grin he shoots his little brother is made of the kind of venom only a sibling could perfect.

He had a couple _incidents_ to repay, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim proceeds to harass and tease Damian for Literal Weeks, which Dami puts up with so Tim won't tell the rest of their family (or Tim's friends).


End file.
